The Man Behind The Mask
by hardly-noticeable
Summary: Could a masquerade ball lead to Kurt seeing the real Dave Karofsky? Loving the real Dave Karofsky? Or could it lead to nothing but drama and heartbreak for both boys? Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so, here we go. New Glee project. Yay! Ha ha. Happy Valentine's Day, everyone. XOXO**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Glee. I totally wish I did but I don't. Sad face.**

**Warnings: Gay pairings, boy love, and a lot of swearing. Also, I still don't have a beta. There are probably mistakes.**

**Rating: This chapter is rated T but I marked the story M because, well, I'm me and later chapters will probably have smut.**

**Pairings: Kurt/Karofsky and almost all the canon pairings, plus Blaine/OC**

**Summary: A masquerade ball for Valentine's day could lead to an unexpected relationship or just more pain for Kurt and Dave.**

**ENJOY!**

A masquerade ball, of all things. In their little town. It was a charity ball to raise money for any local charity of the partygoer's choice, chosen when they bought their tickets, for Valentine's day. Of course, it was taking place the Friday _after_ Valentine's day. It was supposed to be the Friday before Valentine's but a busted water main forced the planning committee to have to move it back. The entire Glee club, some of the boys from Dalton –Kurt and Blaine included –, and almost all the students at McKinley were going. Adults from town as well. Some had dates; others were hoping the Valentine's day magic would help them meet someone at the ball. Kurt had originally thought to ask Blaine but the other boy had gotten a date from a Warbler who had apparently been just as heartbroken about Blaine singing to Jeremiah as Kurt. And apparently, more suited for Blaine than Kurt. He was, of course, devastated but he pulled on a fake smile and said he hoped to see them there. However, he cried that night from a broken heart and decided he would still go, but only to spend time with his family, New Directions included in that.

Every girl in Glee club came to his house to get ready. In the new house, he had chosen the basement again and it was completely equipped for such an occasion. The day before had been the biggest shopping trip of his life, helping each girl coordinate the mask they chose with the perfect dress then shoes, hair style, makeup, and jewelry. And now he had to set about transferring the mental picture of perfection onto each girl. Not an easy task. But eventually, they were ready. Only Mercedes was meeting her date –Anthony the hunky footballer from school Kurt had recommended – at the ball. The others had boys waiting upstairs so he walked to the basement door when everyone was ready and cleared his throat to get their attention. Every boy was wearing a tux, tie or bowtie, and mask that matched their date's dress at his insistence.

"If I can have your attention, please." They all smiled at his fake British accent and the proper way he stood there in gray sweats covered with little dustings of makeup and the marks from wiping hair gel off his fingers. "Introducing Ms. Quinn Febray for Mr. Sam Evans." Sam stood up and gaped at Quinn as she stuck a white-gloved hand through the door to take Kurt's and he guided her into view. She was completely pink and white, her dress a glittery long pink thing that trailed behind her and clung in all the right placed. Her mask was simple with white sparkles and sequins adoring its pink base and pink ribbons holding it on her face. Her hair was curled to frame her face and her neck was adorned with a white jeweled chocker with beautiful white dangles. She was an angel. Sam wore a white tux with a pink tie and a white mask and looked absolutely enamored by his date.

"Quinn," he breathed as Kurt passed her hand to him. "You look amazing."

She smiled and kissed him then leaned over to Kurt and whispered an excited, "Thank you." He nodded, fixed her smeared lipstick with his thumb, and gestured them away.

"Ms. Santana Lopez for Noah Puckerman," he announced with a smile. Santana took his hand and strode out confidentially. Puck smiled and stood up. He walked to her and eyed her appreciatively, his mask in his hand to reveal his lecherous gaze. She was all red, with silver accents on her mask. Her dress was a sparkling red evening gown with a slit to her hip and she had red fishnets tights and gloves on. The dress was a halter so she had forgone a necklace but she had silver bangles on her wrists. Her shoes where red boots. They had gone a bit over board but she looked stunning. Her hair was just down and brushed, perfect the way it was. Puck was wearing a black tux with a red tie and a red mask for her. He took her hand, spun her around, and led her out of the way. She winked at Kurt to show her gratitude. "Ms. Tina for the completely unworthy Mr. Mike."

The aforementioned girl laughed before leaving the stairwell. Tina was wearing purple and black, predictably. Her dress was short with a puffy purple skirt and a black corset style top. Her gloves were long and black and her shoes were plain black heels. Her mask was black with purple sequin trim and purple gems. She had on purple lipstick and her hair was up. She looked wonderful in her dark simplicity. Mike stood up and took her hand with a smile. His tux was purple and his tie was black. "Thanks, Kurt," they both said.

He gestured them away and extended his hand for Brittany's. "Ms. Brittany for Artie." Brittany was in orange, her dress long in the back but short in the front with no gloves and orange heels. The dress was adorned with white, blue, and pink butterflies and her mask was white and butterfly shaped with orange sequins trim. She was adorable. Artie welcome her onto his lap in his white tux with an orange tie and orange glasses to go over his white clothe mask. He high-fived Kurt and rolled them away. "Mercedes Jones for whoever's worthy."

Mercedes laughed and came upstairs in a long blue and silver gown with a matching mask with silver and black feathers and a single black gem on the forehead. She was the most extravagant at Kurt's insistence and she looked amazing, even though she was the only one who refused to wear heels. Kurt hugged her and Burt led her out of the way.

"And last but not least, Ms. Rachel Berry for the very lucky Finn Hudson-Hummel," Kurt said proudly, reaching his hand into the stairwell for Rachel's. Carole chuckled at his use of the conjoined last names.

"Hummel-Hudson," Finn insisted before he was struck speechless by his just-a-friend-date coming into view. Her hair had been delicately curled to frame her face and her mask was a black material with no décor other than the glitter in the fabric, unlike everyone else's. Her dress was gray with black lace along the top and bottom. The dress itself was short, only just stopping before her knees, with long, off the shoulder sleeves and she wore black heels that made her already mile long legs seem even longer. She wore a black chocker with a single dangle in the middle with a gray heart and black heart shaped stud earrings. "You look amazing," he finally breathed.

"Thank you. Kurt said that, in my case, simple was better. I guess he was right," Rachel said, shrugging with a big smile on her face. Finn nodded and took her hand to lead her to the couch, still staring at her dumbly.

"I'll be ready in ten," Kurt said before rushing downstairs, the door practically slamming behind him. He returned eleven minutes later in a black suit with black shoes, a light gray silk shirt, and a dark gray, sparkling tie. His mask was black and gray with white sequin trim and plenty of glitter. "All set."

"You look good," Burt complimented on the way out of the house. Kurt just shrugged and thanked him. He just wished he wasn't going dateless. Even Finn and Rachel had put aside their problems for the night, though only so Finn could escort her to ease her dads' minds. He was so tired of being single.

***Glee*Glee*Glee***

It was safe tonight, he supposed. Who was going to know it was him behind his black Zorro style mask? He could flirt with whatever gender he wanted without persecution. And he already knew who he wanted to flirt with. The small boy had entered with a large group at the very back, wearing a formal outfit of black and gray. He looked kind of sad but his eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue-green he had seen since Hummel left McKinley. His legs were long, his ass was cute, and he was lean and sexy. Just Dave's type, he supposed. He watched the smaller male mingle for a long time before he decided to make a move. He used his fake I.D. to purchase two glasses of champagne and walked over. "Hello," he greeted softly.

Blue-Green turned, looked him over twice, then smiled and replied, "Hello," in a sexy little purr. His voice was high but he tried to make it husky and alluring. Dave grinned and held the glass out. Blue-Green took it after a few seconds and said, "Thank you," in the same attempt at a sensual voice.

"My pleasure. Answer me something? Is your name as beautiful as you?" Blue-Green flushed in the most delicious way and shrugged. "I bet it is. What is it?"

"Alex," Blue-Green (Pardon, _Alex_) replied. "And yours?"

"David," he informed him. "Alex. Great name. Very beautiful. Well, Alex, are you interested in a dance? I'm not very good but for you, I think I'll risk possible embarrassment." Alex's blush deepened in color and he nodded. He took a drink of his champagne and then handed it to a waiter, following Dave's example, and took his hand. Dave walked him out onto the dance floor and Alex positioned his hands carefully. A new song began and they began to move.

***Glee*Glee*Glee***

Kurt couldn't believe his luck. A handsome –from what he could tell– and muscular man had asked him to dance. David. Oh. What a wonderful name, even if it wasn't real. Kurt had decided to wait until after the masks came off to give his real name, just in case. Alex was his father's middle name and it was pretty ambiguous, just in case David thought he was a girl. Santana said he looked like a girl in a suit and a few girls around were wearing suits. And this man…He had to be an athlete. And Kurt _loved_ athletes. The fact that the only athletic thing Blaine did was dancing was almost a deal breaker, actually. Almost. David was built. He had muscles and a large stature. He wasn't tall and bulgy like Puck or lean and surprisingly toned like Sam. He was big, broad, and, once Kurt had actually touched, he realized he was all muscle. He was wearing a regular black-brown suit, hand-me-down and cheap but beyond sexy on him and his brown hair was short. His eyes were brown too, emphasized by his brown shirt and tie, and he was kind of tanned. His hands had some calluses and his smile was soft. He seemed like a football player. The tackler or whatever, maybe? It didn't matter. He was gorgeous and he was Kurt's, at least for one dance.

"What school do you go to?" Dave asked, leading him slowly across the dance floor. He wasn't a perfect dancer but he was better than anyone Kurt had ever waltzed with before. Of course, the only people he had waltzed with before were the girls from the Glee club, Carole, Finn, and his dad but David was still better.

"Dalton," Kurt replied. "I'm a junior."

"Hmm. Dalton. I think I've heard of that," David admitted thoughtfully. "Private school, right?" Kurt nodded. "Cool." He spun Kurt around and Kurt laughed. David grinned. He had an amazing grin.

"Yeah. It's rough though," Kurt admitted. He brushed a white feather from someone's mask or boa off David's shoulder and David smiled down at him.

"It must be. I almost went to a private school but it seemed like it'd be too much pressure to fit in," David told him. "Not to mention no hockey. That's when my dad said no too." Kurt laughed and nodded.

"There is so much pressure. Sometimes I find myself thinking of everyone as 'the pod people' instead of my peers. They kind of look down on you if you weren't born into money. My dad had to use all his savings to get me in and I have to keep my grades in the As or risk expulsion. And the uniforms! I miss wearing whatever I want. I mentioned a time I wore a skirt to school to someone at Dalton and they actually stopped talking to me!" Kurt told him, looking appalled. David smiled softly. Kurt blushed. "Sorry. I'm very sensitive about fashion."

"It's fine. You're passionate about it," David said with a shrug. "I know nothing about fashion, honestly. But if someone said something about hockey, I'd be very unhappy too." Kurt beamed and nodded his understanding. "So what does your dad do?"

"He owns a garage. Yours?" Kurt asked politely.

"He works for the prison. He's a guard," David answered. Kurt noticed his tone changed slightly. It seemed like a sensitive subject. Kurt wondered if being a prison guard affected his feelings on gays and if so, how was he was with his son.

"That must be tough. His work hours must be long. Do you get to spend a lot of time with him?" he asked in an attempt to divert the conversation away from the sensitive subject but still talk fathers.

"Yeah, actually. He works weekdays but we eat dinner every night and spend a lot of time on the weekends together. He's actually a cool guy. Really religious but cool. A lot of our time together on the weekends is spent in church," David told him. "Are you religious?"

"Not really. I believe in family, not God. Does that bother you?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"Nope. That's an excellent thing to believe in," David replied with a smile. "Sometimes it's hard to believe in God." _Oh_ _my_ _Gucci_. _He's perfect! Even Blaine totally wasn't okay with my religious views. I'm in heaven. And he can dance._ David spoke again, interrupting Kurt's mental celebration. "So what about your mom? What does she do?"

"Well, before she died, my mom was a house wife. My step-mom works at a grocery store though," Kurt replied, attempting to be cheerful despite the sore subject.

"Oh. I'm sorry about your mom," David said softly. Kurt just shrugged and offered a small smile. "But you have a step-mom. That's good, right? You get along with her?"

"Most days. We haven't had a real fight yet. Mostly little power tiffs. I'm used to kind of running the house, doing the cooking and cleaning and balancing my dad's checkbook, and she's made several attempts to take over. That and I'm used to having all of my dad's attention so giving some up for her has made a few temper tantrums rise in my throat, I guess. But she learned the danger signs fairly quickly and she realized I needed more time with him that I was getting. We worked that out after two weeks but there are still times when I need my dad and I can't have him 'cause she's with him. It's a process," Kurt replied. He blushed at how much he had just said. David smiled and released him to clap for the band. Kurt copied him.

"Punch?" David asked, slipping an arm casually around Kurt's waist to lead him to the refreshment table. Kurt's heart sped up and he nodded happily, leaning into the taller male. "You're a great dancer, Alex. I feel like I have two left feet."

"No, no. You're great. Better than any of my previous dance partners," Kurt complimented quickly. He really hoped David liked him because he really liked David. He felt like the first time Finn stood up for him, full of butterflies and longing and excitement. His stomach felt like it was soaring and his heart had decided to beat its way from his chest. He was right back to that first crush.

"Ha. Guess those old ladies at the church aren't bad teachers then," David joked lightly. Kurt giggled, _actually giggled_, and adjusted his mask. The knot was getting loose. "Do you want me to retie that for you?"

"Yes, please," Kurt said gratefully. They stood in front of the refreshment table and David untied and retied the mask's string to Kurt's specifications. Blaine brought his date over and grinned at Kurt.

"How you doing, Alex?" he asked. It was Blaine's idea to use an alias, just in case potential dance partners turned out to be creeps or something. He told Kurt to use his cousin Steve's name but Kurt chose Alex.

"Very good, Blaine," Kurt replied calmly. He turned to David and beamed. "Thank you very much. This is my friend, Blaine, and his date, Aaron."

"David," the hockey player said with a smile, reaching out a hand for Blaine's then Aaron's. Aaron automatically noticed his stature and asked him his age and if he played sports. "I'm seventeen and I play hockey, baseball, and football."

"Wow," Kurt, Aaron, and Blaine all said, though Kurt's was rather breathy and dreamy.

Aaron started talking baseball and Blaine took Kurt's wrist to get his attention. "Falling so quickly, are we?" Kurt's completely mature rebuttal was sticking his tongue out and David chuckled. Kurt's cheeks colored slightly but David mouthed, "Adorable," at him and he beamed. "Does he know you're a guy?" Blaine whispered.

"I think so, yeah. I can't really tell. He's handsome, isn't he? His suit brings out his eyes. I love an athlete. Can't help it. Something about the muscles. And he has lots," Kurt said, grinning at Blaine excitedly. Blaine chuckled and shook his head. Aaron grabbed his hand as a jazz song came on and he was barely able to wave before he was being pulled away.

"Lots of muscles, huh?" David teased playfully, having apparently over heard despite Kurt whispering. Kurt blushed and nodded. David handed him a little cup of punch and said, "You're adorable, Alex. Especially when you blush."

"Don't tease me," Kurt whined, sticking his bottom lip out in a little pout. David laughed again and Kurt sipped his punch, still pouting.

David leaned in and whispered, "You're not just adorable though, Alex," into Kurt's ear. Kurt shivered. "You're also very hot. You have a really nice ass." Kurt's eyes went wide and he gawked at the larger male when he pulled away. David just grinned wickedly. "Wanna dance?"

"Okay," Kurt squeaked. He set his empty cup on the table and David led him onto the dance floor after doing the same.

***Glee*Glee*Glee***

He really was adorable. Alex, that is. But Dave was having trouble keeping up with his dancing, especially on the upbeat jazz songs. A few times he made Alex laugh and even when he felt like a fool, Alex didn't judge or joke, just laughed and helped him out. It was great. As the song slowed down, he spun the smaller boy around and pulled him close from behind. Alex laughed and put his hands over his. Alex applauded while Dave held him. He was a magnificent fit in his arms.

A few more songs and they were both getting tired. Dave saw Blaine whispering to a large, black girl in silver and blue about them, by the way he was pointing and looked guilty after Dave spotted him but he just smiled. Nothing could kill his buzz. He was so happy, just dancing with Alex. Something about the smaller male felt safe and wonderful. His laughter brought butterflies to his stomach. Alex turned in his arms; blue-green eyes alight with joy and said, "Let's get more punch."

"How about champagne?" Dave suggested, leading him off the dance floor.

"No, no, no," Alex said, shaking his head. "If my dad sees me take one sip of that stuff, he'll ground me for a month. And he keeps checking on us." He looked around as if searching for his father and nodded at an older man with a older woman on his arm, insistently pulling and apparently scolding him. He waved his hand in a gesture that clearly meant go away but the older man just narrowed his eyes at Dave and shook his head.

"Ah. So that's who that is that keeps glaring at me," he joked. Alex laughed nervously and nodded. "Cool. Let's go talk to him." Alex grabbed his arm and shook his head with large, fearful eyes, and Dave laughed. "I'm kidding. Relax. I'm so not ready to meet your dad. He looks scary."

"Aw, a big bad hockey player is scared of my daddy." Alex laughed. "He would _love_ that." Dave laughed as well and shrugged. He wasn't stupid. Whether or not a dad liked you could be a big deal breaker. It was scary. He really liked Alex and he had only spent twenty or so minutes with him so far. "C'mon. Let's get some punch and find somewhere to sit down. My feet kind of hurt. I suppose that's what I get for wearing brand new shoes to dance."

"Is it bad?" Dave asked sympathetically. He wrapped an arm around Alex and led him to the refreshment table. He picked up two glasses of punch and they searched for two seats together. When they couldn't find one, Alex dragged him to a two-person table where one of the seats had been stolen, set their cups down, and pushed him onto the lone chair. Then he slipped gracefully onto Dave's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. Dave felt himself starting to blush and his eyes widening.

"You don't mind, do you?" Alex asked playfully. He leaned forward and nuzzled his nose against Dave's. "I've always wanted to try this."

"Not much dating experience?" Dave asked to distract himself from the cute little bottom on top of his crotch. He wrapped his arms loosely around Alex's waist and Alex smiled.

"Not many people to date," Alex answered with a shrug. "Everyone I've ever been interested in was unavailable. Or, ya know, straight. Completely interested in boobs and a pussy. I have neither." He looked nervous but Dave was relieved. He had begun worrying he was hitting on an underdeveloped woman. He really didn't want to fake interest in a girl because he mistook her for a dude.

"Thank God. I was a little worried you were a chick. I mean, only for a few seconds but still. I'm not interested in either boobs or pussy so don't worry. I like dick and flat chests. And nice long legs with hair on them." He stroked a hand across one of Alex's thighs and he beamed while simultaneously shivering pleasantly. "And I'm totally a dude, in case you were worried at all."

Alex laughed. "I wasn't but thank you for the reassurance. So, there actually is another out gay kid in Lima, huh?"

"I'm not completely out. A few close family members know -and one kid I had a thing for - but that's it. My dad is a big homophobe and I'm not ready to tell him. And I can't come out at school or else he might find out and that would be worse than just coming out and saying it at church. He's seen some nasty things in prison so he's not really comfortable with it. But I'll tell him one day, I guess. I just wanna be prepared first. To be able to make sure he knows it's not some disgusting life choice," Dave said with a shrug.

***Glee*Glee*Glee***

"Hmm. Yeah, it can be tough. My dad's not really religious and he's never outwardly had a problem with gays but I was still terrified to tell him I was gay. But who knows, your dad could surprise you," Kurt told him soothingly. He messaged the hair that the base of David's skull and the hockey player smiled. "It might be easier if you got the support of the family members who know and your priest."

"Yeah. My priest knows. Told him in confession. Lying is a big sin. Did you know that?" Kurt laughed and nodded. "We had a whole conversation about his personal views. I was in there for a while. But when we emerged laughing, my dad looked a little less peeved and worried. Dad thought I had been very, very bad. But my Father did say I would have the support of the church and a place to stay if my dad reacted badly, so that's a plus, huh?"

"It is, it is," Kurt replied. He couldn't get the smile off his face and the desire to kiss the one on David's face was getting worse and worse. He wanted to so badly. More than he had ever wanted to kiss Finn or Blaine. But was it too soon? "You might get more help online, if you find the right chat room."

"Yeah, yeah. Um, I've been given a lot of helpful hints, actually, but I can't seem to find the right time. It always seems like the wrong time, even when it really wouldn't be. It's hard. But I'll figure it out." Kurt nodded and David adjusted him on his lap so he wasn't in danger of slipping off. And if he was a little bit closer, neither of them mentioned it. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Kurt said eagerly.

"Can I kiss you?" David surprised him by asking.

"Dear Gucci, yes," Kurt sighed out. David smiled, cupped his cheek, and leaned in to capture his lips. Kurt's heart and stomach actually began to happy dance while his mind melted into a puddle of goo and he melted into the sensations. Slightly chapped, warm lips moving against his in slow, sensual movements. He opened his mouth slightly and David took his bottom lip between his teeth. Kurt moaned softly. Then David's tongue poked through to meet his and he went to heaven. The only complaint he had was a complete lack of passion. David was exploring, testing. It was sweet and pleasant but Kurt missed the desperation and passion of his first kiss with Karofsky. He lurched back when he realized what he had just thought.

"What's wrong?" David asked worriedly.

"Nothing," Kurt blurted nervously. "I just…I have no practice. I needed air."

"Oh. Okay." It was clear David didn't believe him but he didn't press the issue. Kurt felt horrible. Here he was in this amazing guy's lap and all he could think about was, "Why can't he kiss me like Karofsky did?" And he didn't even like Karofsky. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I'm nervous. It's hot in here," Kurt said nervously. "Do you want to go into the courtyard?" David nodded and he slipped off his lap to stand up. Dave wrapped an arm around him and led the way out into the courtyard of the hotel.

***Glee*Glee*Glee***

"Where'd Kurt go?" Finn asked Mercedes at the refreshment table. She pointed to the double doors leading from the grand ballroom to the courtyard and he frowned. "Wasn't he having fun?"

Brittany and Santana laughed. "Lots of fun," they said in unison.

"Lady face took a hunky hockey player outside with him," Santana explained. "All that muscle, I'm surprise Kurt didn't jump him the minute he saw him. But they were making out for a few minutes."

"What?" Finn asked, looking horrified. "Making out? Did he know this hockey player?"

"Nope," Santana said, giggling. Puck snickered.

"I'm getting Burt," Finn said hurriedly. Mercedes and Puck grabbed his arms and shook their heads.

"Oh, no, you're not. Kurt can handle himself. If he needs help, he'll put those pipes of his to good use and scream for it," Mercedes said firmly. "Or he'll text me. You ruin this for him, Finn Hudson, and I will kill you." Finn looked at her blankly for a few minutes then at Puck, who just gave him a "You're on your own" look then finally nodded his understanding and hurried back to Rachel fearfully. Mercedes and Puck high fived.

***Glee*Glee*Glee***

Kurt had managed to soothe himself by thinking about how it wasn't a kiss from Karofsky he wanted but a kiss with the same passion he had gotten from Karofsky. He apologized to David –sweet, handsome, probably-never-pushed-anyone-into-a-locker-in-his-life David – and now they were laughing and joking and walking around the courtyard garden happily. The music poured from the open windows and they found themselves dancing next to the fountain, lit by flameless candles floating in the water and flowing beautifully. David held him close and kissed his forehead while he sang along to the music for Kurt, crooning in soft Italian and smiling into his hair.

After Kurt picked up on the chorus, he joined in the singing from his partner and David grinned. "Beautiful," he complimented sweetly. "You have a beautiful voice. Everything about you is beautiful. The question is; am I worthy?"

"So very worthy," Kurt sighed dreamily. "You have a great singing voice too, David. You speak Italian?" David swayed with him from side to side and he closed his eyes to just _feel_ everything.

"My mom's dad is Italian. He tries to teach me every time he has me alone. I know pronunciation and a few words. I could ask how many pizza bites you wanted." Kurt laughed and David grinned against his forehead. "Almost midnight. Will I get to see under your mask?"

_You_ _may get to see under my everything_, Kurt thought before mentally berating himself for the perverted thoughts.

"Alex," David suddenly said in a mock scolding tone. "I didn't know you were a little pervert."

"Oh, my God. Did I say that out loud?" David nodded and Kurt looked mortified. David just laughed and twirled him around. He dipped him and kissed his lips teasingly before straightening up.

"I am not complaining. I would love to see under your everything. But let's start with the mask. A courtyard isn't the best place for stripping," he said playfully. Kurt smiled and nodded. "Good, good. I can't wait to see your face."

"I hope you like my face," Kurt said jokingly. What if he didn't? What if he decided Kurt was ugly or plain or disgusting? What if he hated the way Kurt looked and decided not to pursue any sort of relationship with him? What if he decided not to pursue a relationship anyway?

David smiled and turned them again. "I think I will. I think you're as beautiful under that mask as the rest of you."

"You're just a big sweet talker, aren't you?" Kurt asked, blushing. A shiver went through his thin frame and this time it wasn't caused by David. "It's cold. Should we head inside?"

"Hmm. How about you take my jacket instead?" David suggested, releasing Kurt and stepping back to remove his suit jacket. Kurt blushed, giggled, and nodded eagerly.

***Glee*Glee*Glee***

Dave couldn't get over how cute Alex was. And now there he was, snuggling into the oversized jacket and looking absolutely giddy. It was huge on him but he seemed to like it. it made him wonder how he would like to snuggle into his letterman jacket on a date or his jersey at night. He always heard the guys talking about their girls asking to take home their jersey –newly cleaned, of course – and wear it to bed before their game. For luck. Or their girls asking to wear their jackets before a game. Or just for kicks. He had always envied those guys. They could have whoever they wanted but he wasn't interested in girls so he couldn't.

But maybe Alex – "Maybe I could wear your letterman jacket sometime," the little mind reader suggested eagerly, interrupting his thoughts. "I love your cologne."

"Thanks," Dave said with a soft smile. "I was just thinking about that. Guys on the team have their girls wear their letters or jerseys."

"Maybe not the jersey, at least not outside of my house. But I would love to wear it to bed, if you'd let me. Or on a few dates. Before a few games, even. It might be a bit of a fashion faux pas," Alex said with a shrug. He brought the collar of Dave's jacket to his nose and inhaled with a pleased sigh. "You have a very masculine scent, David. I love it." Dave sat on the edge of the fountain with a smile and held out his arms for Alex. Alex settled against his side eagerly. The music inside stopped and they heard the gong that signaled midnight. They shared one last kiss and reached out to remove their masks.

As Alex easily untied his mask, Dave struggled with the double knot on his. He looked up as he worked through the first knot and gaped at who he found staring back at him. "Mask trouble?" Kurt Hummel asked sweetly. "Let me help."

Dave jumped up and away, out of Kurt's only too helpful reach, shaking his head wildly. "No!" Kurt jumped and frowned at the yell, his bottom lip coming out a little bit. Dave would have found that adorable if he wasn't having such a panic attack. "I mean, no. No. Um, you're Kurt Hummel."

"Yeah," Kurt replied with a smile. "I'm sorry I lied. I wanted to make sure we could last until midnight first. C'mon. Take your mask off, David." He reached out to help again and Dave grabbed his wrists to stop him.

"Just…Just wait a second. God," he let out in a heartbroken sob. He rested his forehead against Kurt's and sighed. "You're going to be so angry. You're going to hate me, even more than you already do. I don't want that. I like you so much, Kurt. More than you could ever imagine." He couldn't believe it but he was actually crying. He hadn't cried since the day he actually kissed Kurt and even that was a few little tears. "I'm sorry for tonight. I'm sorry if you got your hopes up. You deserve so much happiness. I'm so sorry."

Kurt stared at him, worrying his bottom lip and looking nervous and frightened. Dave let go of his hands, took several steps away until he was out of reach, and then pulled his mask off. Kurt's eyes practically bulged out of his head. "Karofsky?" he asked, looking horrified. Dave nodded. "No. No, no, no!" He put his head in his hands and Dave looked down shamefully. Suddenly, Kurt was standing and practically ripping the jacket off his body. He threw it down and glared at Dave in disgust and anger. "Did you plan this?" he hissed.

"No," Dave answered dully. Of course he would think that. Of course he would _look_ at him like that. Why couldn't he just _try_ to like him? Dave liked Kurt. Dave practically _loved_ Kurt. He couldn't believe he hadn't recognized him.

"You expect me to believe you didn't know it was me?" Kurt asked, folding his arms and glaring at the larger male. "You're disgusting, _David_. I don't know what game you're playing and I honestly don't care. But you stay the hell away from me. Do you understand me? Stay the hell away."

Dave nodded and quickly made his escape, not even caring about his jacket. He darted through the ball and down the road to the parking lot. Once there he got into his truck and drove away as fast as possible. He cried silently on the way home and quickly wiped his eyes before going into his house.

"Davie boy!" his dad yelled from the living room. He sighed and went in. His mother, sister, and one of his brothers were all sitting there, watchingsome movie he didn't even care to recognize. "Did you find me a future daughter-in-law tonight?" he asked jokingly.

Dave stared blankly at him for a few seconds then took the hands from his pockets and shook his head. "No and I never will." Before his father could protest, he continued. "Because I'm a fag, Dad. I'm never going to find you a daughter-in-law or whatever. No girlfriends, no wife, no nothing. I'm gay and I'll probably never get married, but if I do, I'll be marrying a dude."

Then he turned and walked back out of his house, leaving his family to stare in shock after him.

***Glee*Glee*Glee***

"There you are, boy!" Mercedes greeted, giggling, as she entered the courtyard. Kurt was where he had been since Karofsky was out of view, sitting on the fountain with the brown-black jacket in his lap and his eyes just glued to it. "That your dance partner's?" She sat beside him and he nodded. "What's the hunk's name?"

He sighed and turned to rest his head on her shoulder. "Dave Karofsky. Technically David Karofsky but still, Karofsky. My life sucks, Sadie. I meet the perfect guy and he turns out to be the school bully who's still in the closet and made my life a living hell. Awesome."

"Aw," Mercedes said sadly. She put her arms around his shoulders and he rested his head on her shoulder for a few minutes. "Well, toss that thing in the trash and let's get home. We'll have ice cream and Judy Garland." He nodded and stood up. He started to throw the old, hand-me-down jacket into the garbage can a few feet away but something stopped him. He brought the collar to his nose and breathed in. The earthy scent of Dave Karofsky flooded his nose and he closed his eyes to enjoy it. A smiled crossed his face. It couldn't be helped. Then he folded it and draped it over his arm. "Kurt?" Mercedes questioned worriedly.

"I can't. I don't…I don't want to, Sadie," Kurt said thoughtfully. "Mercedes?"

"Yeah?" she asked hesitantly.

"I think I might like Karofsky." There was a long, pregnant pause before he quipped bitterly, "Okay. Put me in the straitjacket and ship me to the asylum. I'm ready."

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

Mercedes wouldn't speak to Kurt the entire way home from the ball and everyone in his SUV kept looking at both of them worriedly. Kurt looked torn between laughing, crying, and banging his head against the steering wheel and Mercedes, for lack of better words, looked pissed. The moment Kurt pulled his baby into the driveway of the Hummel-Hudson home, Mercedes practically jumped out and he sighed before following her example.

"You're nuts," she immediately said. The people getting out of Santana and Burt's car looked at them curiously. Kurt sighed and assumed bitch pose number 2; one hand on his hip, his weight on that side, and his eyes ready to be rolled. "Don't give me a bitch pose! You. Are. In. Sane! And take that stupid jacket off!"

"No," he replied simply, his lips quirking up on one side and his eyebrow rising. Karofsky's suit jacket had been slipped on over his own and he had no intention of taking off except to get ready for bed. Then he planned to slip it on over his t-shirt and sweatpants. "I like it. And I'm not insane, Mercedes."

"You're so coo coo you should be coming out of a clock!" Mercedes yelled, throwing her hands up in exasperation. Kurt had to force himself not to start.

"That's enough," Carole cut in. "It's late. You'll wake the neighbors. Now, why don't we all go inside and you two can resume yelling in the nice, _sound_ _proof_ basement." Mercedes and Kurt both crossed their arms and tried to stare the other down as they said, "Fine," and she sighed before grabbing both their elbows and pulling them into the house.

Everyone who wasn't spending the night at the Hummel-Hudson home (Santana, Brittney, Artie, and Mike) left and Rachel led the remaining girls downstairs to change while Mercedes and Kurt sat in the living room and glared at each other for several long, silent moments.

"I'll tell your dad," Mercedes threatened. "_He'll_ put a stop to this."

"Do it. You'll get to meet my rebellious side because I'm going to see him and no one can stop me," Kurt returned with calmly sarcastic smile. Sam and Puck exchanged looks before dragging Finn upstairs for clothes that didn't involve ties. Rachel, Tina, and Quinn came upstairs in their pajamas and went into the kitchen for something to drink. Burt sat down to watch the exchange. Carole slid onto the arm of his chair and he put an arm around her waist. "Why is this such a problem for you?"

"Because you're my boy and you deserve better." She still had her arms crossed and she looked angry. Kurt, however had his hands in his lap and looked more amused than anything.

"I _want_ him," Kurt insisted. "And for once, I can actually have someone I want. I think that warrants a little support." The other girls sat on the other side of the coffee table with their backs to the TV and the boys came down again to sit on the stairs and watch.

"If you dated that bastard, you would end up in an abusive relationship. Is _that_ what you want?" Mercedes persisted. Kurt rolled his eyes and crossed his legs. He fixed his hair then looked at her and narrowed his eyes, all traces of amusement gone.

"You don't know that. You don't know him," Kurt informed her angrily.

"Neither do you! You knew him for, like, two hours!" Mercedes countered firmly. Kurt sighed and gripped his knee. "You cannot date him, Kurt. It's a disaster waiting to happen. He will hurt you. And it won't just be emotionally." Rachel raised her hand tentatively into the air and both Mercedes and Kurt arched their eyebrows at her. "What, Rachel?"

"Um, are we talking about Kurt's dance partner for the evening? The hunky hockey head?" she asked fearfully. Mercedes narrowed her eyes even more and looked at Kurt instead of Rachel.

"Dave Karofsky, you mean?" Mercedes corrected spitefully.

"Sadie," Kurt hissed angrily. "That is no one's business." Mercedes rolled her eyes and shook her head at him. Rachel and the rest of the room gawked. "What?" Everyone continued to stare at him. "Yes, I made out with Karofsky. Problem?"

"Hell yes!" Burt spoke up. He stood up and folded his arms sternly. "No way in hell you date that thug."

"Daddy," Kurt started, only to have his father make a slashing motion through the air to silence him. "That's not fair!" Burt shook his head and headed for the kitchen. Doctors be damned, he needed a beer. Kurt hurried to follow him. "No alcohol with you meds," he reminded him. "I'll make you tea."

"Put vodka in it," Burt ordered. Kurt sighed then nodded, too upset by his father's absolute rejection of the idea of him dating Dave to argue. Once his father had his slightly spiked tea and Kurt was sitting across from at the table, Kurt put his hand over his father's and waited for him to meet his eyes. "No, Kurt."

"But Daddy, I think he's really changed," Kurt told him pleadingly. "What if I don't go right into dating him? What if I get to know him first?" Burt stared into his cup instead of answering and Kurt sighed. He stood up and kissed the top of his father's head. "Think about it, please. But don't get too stressed out."

Burt nodded and Kurt headed downstairs. Mercedes came down after a few minutes and they both changed. He pulled on one of his father's old t-shirts –or maybe it was one of Finn's, he couldn't be sure – then Dave's jacket and lied on his bed. She lied down beside him and he withheld his hand when she reached for it. "It'd be suicide," she told him. "And a monster like that could never love you like you deserve."

"I get that you're worried about me but I wouldn't let myself feel this way if I wasn't certain. You can trust my judgment," he told her. She frowned but nodded and he let her take his hand. She put her head on his shoulder. "Doesn't his cologne smell nice?" She couldn't help but chuckle at him, even if her worries still refused to abate.

***Glee*Glee*Glee***

Dave slid his house key into the lock and smiled slightly when it actually unlocked. The locks hadn't been changed on him, that was a good sign. He looked around to make sure no one was home besides the dog (Who he was going to miss like crazy. It was his dog, after all.) before going to his room and getting his hockey duffle from his closet. He packed up his clothes, laptop, phone charger, and everything he couldn't leave behind then grabbed his school backpack and carried everything to his truck. The dog, Wilde, ran to try and follow him but he gave him a little push back into the house and patted his head in farewell. He locked the front door behind him and put his key in the mailbox. Then he left. He couldn't think of anything else to do and he didn't want to talk to his folks anyway. He took his hockey duffle back to his hotel room, showered, and went to sleep. He had nothing better to do. He was just waiting for school the next day at that point.

The entire day Monday, he noticed the Glee clubbers either watching him too much or refusing to look at him. Santana gave him a few lustful looks and Brittany stared at his pants a lot. He refused to address why. Kurt had probably told them everything. They were probably planning something evil. Though Brittany and Santana probably wanted to watch him and another dude make out, from what he knew about those two. Azimo clapped him on the back and asked him where he had been over the weekend in their last class before lunch. His parents had called looking for him, apparently, and the football player had tried calling a few times.

"I needed to get out of the house for a bit. Clear my head. I crashed at a hotel," he explained dismissively. "My phone was off."

Azimo nodded but looked at him suspiciously. "Want me to buy your lunch?" Dave shook his head. He wasn't hungry. "You know, you could've crashed at mine."

"No thanks. We both know I'd end up in your room with you, and you, dude, snore like a drunken sailor," Dave said with a snort. Azimo shoved his head forward in mock anger and grinned before heading to the cafeteria for lunch. Dave headed for the library. He wanted to read. It always helped him relax.

He was sitting in the library with _Angels & Demons_ by Dan Brown, something he had read over and over again, when Kurt Hummel of all people sat on the couch beside his chair and crossed his legs elegantly. He leaned back with his hands grasping his knee and smiled at Dave. "Um, hello," Dave said, though as more of a question than an actual greeting.

"Hello," Kurt replied calmly. "I love that book. Have you read it before?" He was wearing a school uniform, the same kind that the pretty boy who had nearly outed him in the quad was wearing. Dalton, wasn't it? He was pretty sure that was where Finn said Kurt had gone.

"Uh, yeah. About five times. Why?" Dave asked suspiciously. He looked around for one of the Glee club kids. Maybe Kurt was meeting one of them for lunch or something?

"It's a good book. And if you're reading it again then that means you like it, doesn't it?" Kurt was still smiling, still acting calm and relaxed. Dave couldn't help but wonder what was about to happen to him. He didn't want Kurt to pull something on him, even though he might deserve. Kurt stood up, set his designer bag in his spot, and slid onto the arm of Dave's chair. He sat on it like someone riding a horse sidesaddle and leaned back with his arm across the back of the chair. He even rested his head on Dave's. Dave couldn't help but go tense and try to get away as subtly as possible. He didn't trust Kurt already and he was acting really weird. He couldn't help but fear his intentions. "That's one thing we have in common. Did you read _The_ _Da_ _Vinci_ _Code_? I haven't been able to find a copy yet but I liked the movie."

"I have a copy at home. A copy of the other two as well. The movie was pretty cool for _Angels & Demons_ too, like _The_ _Da_ _Vinci_ _Code_." No harm yet but he continued to look around the library suspiciously. Kurt put the hand not on the back of the chair on Dave's shoulder and squeezed gently with another sweet smile. Dave jumped up and grabbed his backpack and letterman jacket. "Knock it off, Hummel. I don't know what you're up to, and whatever it is I probably deserve it, but don't use my fucking feelings for you for payback." He shoved the book back into its place on its shelf and darted out of the library.

Kurt just stared after him. He hadn't meant to seem spiteful. He wasn't being spiteful, either. He had just decided to find Dave and invite him to lunch, just to talk and get to know him a little bit. All he knew was what he had from the ball. The sports he played –hockey was his favorite –, his favorite color –greenish-blue which, now that Kurt knew it was Karofsky, he had a sneaking suspicion was because of his eyes –, and how many siblings he had along with one childhood tale to explain a scar on his wrist. But Dave obviously thought he was plotting something. That was not his intention at all. He slide off the arm of the chair and into the still warm spot Dave had occupied. He leaned back and breathed in the same cologne from the ball mixed with sweat and a different shampoo. He sat there for a few minutes, reevaluating his plan, before standing up, and grabbing his bag. He found Dave in the weight room and sat beside him. This time he didn't touch, didn't try his flirty smile, just sat there until Dave looked up and glared at him.

"What do you want?" he demanded bitterly. "You wanna yell again? Go for it. I deserve it."

Kurt ignored that. He stared at Dave's hand on the larger teen's knee instead. He remembered holding that hand. He had traced the scar on his wrist while they danced. He wanted to do it again. But did he risk pissing Dave off or making him doubt him even more just for that? "I didn't come to yell or pull anything. I was hoping you'd come to lunch with me. There is an adorable little diner not far from here. It's not that popular but the food is really good. I wanted to talk to you. Civilly."

"Just a civil conversation?" Dave questioned tentatively. Kurt nodded and Dave mimicked the movement. Kurt smiled and stood up. Dave mimicked him again and they walked to the parking lot. "Separate cars?" Kurt nodded and they parted ways. Dave followed Kurt in his beat up pickup truck to a diner he already knew about and they parked side by side. "What brought this on?" Dave asked when they got out of their cars.

"The ball. I overreacted. There was no way you could've known it was me, just like I didn't know it was you." Dave opened the door and the bell above it chimed. He held it open and gestured Kurt through. "Thank you," he said politely, inclining his head slightly. "You were awesome that night. You were kind and flirty and open. I definitely liked what I saw."

Kurt led them to the corner booth at the back of the diner, away from the windows, and they sat across from each other. "So, what? You just decided you were gonna look for that guy?"

"I know that guy was you, Dave. The real you, not the one peer pressure pushes out. I'm not ready to date you and my father told me I wasn't allowed to but I want to get to know you. I want to see more of the real you. Hopes, dreams, troubles…The whole enchilada. I didn't have your number to set up something so I came by," Kurt explained calmly. Dave nodded his understanding and leaned back in the booth.

An elderly waitress with blue hair came over and smiled at them. "Hey there, Dave. Who's your friend?"

"This is Kurt, Rose," Dave introduced them with a smile. "He's a friend from school. We're playing catch up."

"Ah. Well, any friend of Dave's is definitely welcome here. What drinks can I get you boy? It's a little chilly out. How's hot chocolate sound?" she asked cheerfully.

"Oh, yes, please," Kurt said eagerly. His hands were cold because he had forgotten gloves. Dave smiled and just asked for a soda. She patted his shoulder affectionately and walked off. She came back quickly to give them their drinks and both boys smiled at them. "Thank you so much."

"I hope it's good," she said with a smile. He took a sip and, despite burning his lip and tongue, hummed, smiled at her brightly, and nodded approvingly. She beamed and gave Dave's shoulder another pat. Dave grinned at Kurt then pushed his soda across the table and watched Kurt take a desperate sip with a laugh.

"Let it cool down first, brainiac," he teased. Kurt stuck his poor, afflicted tongue at him and he laughed again. "We'll have to ask her for a glass of water too. She won't mind."

"My poor tongue," Kurt whined. "That's what I get." He handed Dave his soda back and Dave kept smiling at him, still very amused. "Stop smiling. I'm trying to pout."

"I noticed. It's cute," Dave said before he could stop himself. He blushed and looked down and Kurt giggled.

"And now I've stopped pouting," Kurt said cheerfully. "So, you seem to be a regular here. What's good?"

"Everything. It's the only place less than five minutes from school I can come and not gain back all the weight I've been trying to lose," Dave said with a shrug.

"I did notice that letterman jacket looks like it's getting bigger on you," Kurt said. "What made you decide to lose weight?" He blew on the surface of the hot chocolate and sipped it carefully.

"The disgust in your eyes," Dave said bluntly. Kurt choked on his hot chocolate and Dave offered him his soda again. He took a sip then looked up at Dave.

"Seriously?" he asked, feeling horrible. He never thought Dave was ugly, he just said he was because he wished he was. Because if Dave was ugly, he wouldn't be have the insane attraction to him that he did. It felt so wrong to think your bully was cute, hot even. "David, your body is fine. I never thought otherwise. I mean, I always lied and said I did but I never really thought that. You aren't supposed to think the guy shoving you into lockers is attractive."

"You did what?" Rose said as she came back to take their order. Dave blushed and looked down shamefully. She gave him a light smack to the back of the head. "Naughty boy."

"Sorry, Rosie," Dave said shamefully. "I have no impulse control."

"That shouldn't even be an impulse of yours," she scolded him firmly. He nodded. Kurt looked down to hid his smile. Rose placed a glass of water on the table, tutted at Dave disapprovingly, and hurried off to wait on a couple by the door.

Kurt immediately started giggling. Dave leaned over and whispered, "It's all fun and games until someone gets their food spit in."

Kurt just laughed, throwing his head back and making Dave laugh along with him.

***Glee*Glee*Glee***

Dave high fived Azimo and the slightly larger teen pulled him to bump their shoulders. "You're in a good mood, bro. What's up with you lately?"

"Just having a good last few weeks," Dave replied with a shrug. His phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket to see who was texting him. It was Kurt. A picture of some Warbler passed out on a leather sofa with a bushy, marker drawn mustache and goatee. He snorted. _And who did that, Kurt?_ he replied playfully.

Kurt replied with a little winking smiley face. He chuckled and hid his phone from Azimo when he tried to peek at it. "It's just my sister," he told him. "I'm late for algebra. See you at lunch."

"The football team is organizing a flag football game during free period," Azimo told him. "Don't miss it! We've even got cheerleaders coming!" Dave waved at him and headed towards his algebra class, immediately starting to text Kurt about the flag game.

For two weeks, he had been texting and hanging out with Kurt. They met for lunch every other day and Kurt had come to see him at work four times already. It had been the happiest two weeks of his life. He only wished he had the courage to answer his parents' calls. He was avoiding his siblings too. His parents were persistent but they weren't making that much of an effort. If they really needed to talk to him, they would try to do it in person. That was more their style.

_That's awesome! I have a half day today! I'm so coming to watch you guys play!_ Kurt replied. Dave smiled and quickly hid his phone as the teacher walked by. She tapped his paper meaningfully and he smiled sheepishly before leaning over it and picking up his pencil. Kurt would have to wait until he finished his test.

In the hall, he finally got to reply. _You don't have to. I'm sure you'd rather be shopping or hanging with your dad._

_It's one hour out of my afternoon, David. I'm. There. Deal with it._ Azimo walked past him and he smiled at him distractedly.

"Let's go toss the Israel kid in the dumpster," Az suggested eagerly.

"No, thanks," Dave said, shaking his head. _Cool, Kurtie. See you then. :D_ Kurt lol'd at that and he grinned. Life was sweet.

***Glee*Glee*Glee***

Blaine rolled his eyes as Kurt giggled beside him. They were on their way to their last class of the half day and Kurt was texting. Again. He was _always_ texting now. And giggling. And smiling. You couldn't have erased Kurt's smile with a sledgehammer. It was both adorable and annoying as hell. And all day long all he heard about was how cute Dave was, how Dave wasn't at all like Kurt imagined, Dave was so charming and kind and sweet, Dave liked dogs, and Dave was so _beautiful_ when he was playing hockey. Dave this and Dave that. If Blaine heard one more sentence with the word Dave in it, he was going to strangle someone. Probably Dave. But then again, if he strangled Dave, Kurt would probably talk about how gorgeous a corpse he left behind and all the regrets he had involving Dave. Maybe strangling Kurt would be more productive.

"Blaine? Blaine?" Kurt asked worriedly, shaking his shoulder and rousing him from his homicidal thoughts. He looked up and frowned at him. "Are you okay? You zoned out on me."

"I'm fine," Blaine said with what he hoped was a reassuring smile instead of a grimace. "How's the boyfriend?" He rolled his eyes as Kurt immediately started smiling.

"He's not my boyfriend, Blaine," Kurt said with a giggle. "Just my friend. He was inviting us to a flag football game. Wanna come?"

"Do I want to come?" Blaine questioned thoughtfully. "Hmm. That question indicates you already told him you would despite our standing coffee date." He looked at Kurt in time to see him flinch. "You forgot, didn't you?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, Blaine," Kurt said sincerely. He brought his phone up and opened his conversation with Dave. "Let me tell Dave I can't make it."

Blaine put his hand over the phone to stop him and said, "Buy me coffee on the way there and I'll forgive you."

"Deal. And a cookie," Kurt promised. "Thank you, Blaine. You're awesome."

"Yep," Blaine agreed. Kurt laughed and squeezed his arm affectionately. "So, I thought football season was over?" Blaine questioned as they joined the line outside the door. The teacher was late. Great.

"It is. They're just playing around," Kurt said with a shrug. "Staying loose, you know. Oh! This gives me the _perfect_ opportunity to give you your present!" He clasped his hands together and beamed. Blaine looked at him in surprise. He opened his mouth to ask about the present but Kurt shushed him. "No. I'm not telling you. You'll get it after class. The teacher's here."

Blaine smiled and shook his head before following Kurt into the classroom.

***Glee*Glee*Glee***

Kurt left Blaine with Rachel in the stands and ran to the locker room. He found Dave struggling with the pads Coach Beiste had granted everyone permission to put on. One of the shoulder pads was loose and he was trying to fix it. Kurt climbed up on the bench behind him silently and adjusted it for him, just like Finn had shown him to do when he was on the football team. "Hi, Kurt," Dave greeted without even having to turn around.

"How'd you know it was me?" Kurt asked with a grin. He draped his arms over Dave's shoulders and linked them. He leaned around and pecked his cheek playfully; after, of course, looking around to make sure no one was around.

"Your hands. You have boy hands but girl nails." Dave turned around, gripped Kurt's waist, and lifted him off the bench. Kurt laughed and he set him on the ground with a grin. "You really should not be taller than me. It's weird."

Kurt laughed again and shrugged. He stroked Dave's neck gently. "You look very masculine in those pads," he teased. "I just wanted to let you know we were here. I have to get back to the stands. Rachel's saving me a seat. Good luck!" He kissed his cheek again and hurried out. Dave smiled and pulled his jersey. He had never felt so good.

Once Kurt was back in the stands with the rest of the Glee girls and Blaine, he noticed Azimo talking to a petite girl in a school uniform that every straight boy was ogling. She had long legs, slightly above average breasts, and her hair was very curly and wild. He knew that that was what most of the football boys liked from his brief time on the football team and the strange locker room conversations he occasionally overheard. Azimo didn't seem to be ogling her though. He looked angry and frustrated by what she was telling him. Dave came out onto the field, accompanied by three other players and Finn, and started to smile at Azimo only to frown upon seeing his expression. The girl turned around and ran over to Dave. He caught her in his arms and held her tight. Kurt started to feel the curling wire of jealousy started to wind its way around his stomach before breathing carefully and reminding himself Dave was gay.

Dave spoke softly to the short teenager and she didn't appear to like what he was saying. After a minute, he ran his hand through his hair and shook his head firmly before pointing at the stands and appearing to order her to go sit down. She reluctantly did as told as he joined the others on the field. Azimo appeared to be glaring at him. Kurt gave Blaine's knee a gentle pat then walked down the stairs to the girl's bench and sat beside her. "Hi. Kurt Hummel," he introduced himself, sticking his hand out for her to shake. She reluctantly did so before turning her attention back to the field. "How do you know Dave?"

"He's my brother," she replied monotonously. "My big idiot brother who won't listen worth a shit."

"He can be stubborn," he agreed with a smile. "But he's not an idiot." She looked at him and raised both her eyebrows in a way that was just so _Dave_ that he had to snicker a little bit. "Wow. That expression runs in your family, huh?"

She finally smiled and laughed and he grinned. "Are you a friend of his?"

"Yeah," Kurt said, still smiling. "A new friend." She nodded and turned her attention back to the field. He stood up, took her hand, and guided her up to the bench beside Blaine. He continued to hold her hand as they watched the boys run the familiar plays and cheered for the team Finn, Puck, Dave, Mike, Artie, and Sam were on. Unsurprisingly, the team in the white practice jerseys - the team with the Glee boys on it - won and their supports jumped to their feet a cheered. Kurt watched Brittany, Lauren, Tina, and Santana go down to congratulate their boys and wished he could run down to give Dave his congratulations. Dave looked up at him and smiled as he removed his helmet. He beamed back and clenched his fist to keep from blowing a kiss at him. Coach Beiste, who had been watching from the stands, gathered the team to her and told each of them what they needed to work on over the summer.

Kurt's phone went off and he smiled when he saw who it was from. Dave asking him to meet him under the bleachers in ten minutes. He texted okay and led Dave's sister down to the field after Blaine, Rachel, and Mercedes. She released his hand and hurried over to her brother. "Can we talk now?" she asked angrily. Kurt saw him sigh and nod then she led him away from everyone else. He frowned and leaned against the stands, waiting for her to leave. When she did, she did so in a huff. Her feet stomping, her head thrown back, and a wild look in her pretty green eyes.

He snuck under the bleachers and found Dave waiting for him where they had agreed. He walked over and kissed his cheek. "I was so impressed by you today," he cooed. Dave smiled at him. "If it's okay to ask, what was going on with your sister?"

"She was trying to get me to go back home and talk to my folks," Dave said with a shrug. "I told her I would when I was ready." Kurt sighed and leaned against a thick support beam. "Uh-oh. That's your 'I thoroughly disapprove but I'm going to pretend I don't care face'. What'd I do?"

"I think you should talk to your parents," Kurt told him seriously. "You said your bit now they need to say theirs." Dave sighed and looked away. Kurt looked him over and smiled. "But on a more serious note, you look delicious in that uniform." Dave snorted and Kurt grinned. He pushed himself up and away from the pole and took Dave's hands. "Tell you what. We'll go talk to your parents together. We'll give them twenty minutes of our time before our coffee date Saturday. How's that sound?"

Dave thought for a few minutes then nodded. "Okay. Twenty minutes." Kurt stretched up and kissed Dave's forehead. "Thanks, Kurt."

"Of course," Kurt replied. He rubbed a hand down Dave's arm and Dave smiled. "I suppose I should let you go get changed."

"Yeah, I suppose. Can I take you for ice cream?" Dave asked, not ready to part for the day.

"If you're willing to let Blaine tag along," Kurt said immediately. "And I couldn't stay long. I have to meet my dad at the garage." Dave smiled and nodded. "Okay. Go get changed, sweaty boy. I'm gonna pry Mercedes off Blaine. She's probably still trying to get him to let her make him over." Dave chuckled and nodded and they parted ways. Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm and kissed his cheek in greeting. Then he started to adjust the navy blue scarf he had gifted Blaine with. "Ice cream?"

"Okay," Blaine agreed, sliding his arm around Kurt's waist with a friendly smile. "I thought you had to get to the garage."

"Daddy told me to take my time," Kurt replied with a shrug. The Cheerios were still practicing their cheers and he smiled as he watched them. "Dave won't be long then we can go."

"Dave. Of course," Blaine sighed. Kurt frowned at him curiously. "I'm sorry. It's not that I don't like him. I just think you're spending a lot of time with him. Maybe too much, Kurt."

"How can I get to know him if I don't spend time with him, Blaine? And, you know, the same could go for you. I think you should get to know Dave. You might like him," Kurt told him, slipping out of his hold. "Please just try, Blaine?"

Blaine sighed but nodded. "Okay. But only because it's important to you. If I don't like him, you buy me coffee for a week."

Kurt smiled. "Deal."

***Glee*Glee*Glee***

Blaine was so glad he agreed to get to know Dave. Kurt was great but his main interests were shopping, music, and several orientation related things and it made interacting with him a little limited, since Blaine was interested in games and sports as well as music and such. He and Dave would talk hockey after he and Kurt talked _Vogue_ while Kurt sipped whatever they were drinking or leaned against Dave contently. Dave spent a lot of time stroking Kurt's hair while he and Blaine talked sports or Guitar Hero. And Kurt would just smile and curl into him. He would occasionally ask a question or roll his eyes as the other boys would argue over the most ridiculous things. But it was a good setup…even if Dave wouldn't let him tag along to talk to his parents that Saturday.

From what he gathered from Kurt, it didn't go well. Dave's mother was trying but his father wouldn't even consider that his son wasn't completely straight. According to Kurt, when Delilah Karofsky wasn't talking, her husband was insisting Dave was just confused, that it didn't mean anything. And Dave was struggling to meet his father's eyes. When the words 'fairy' and 'cocksucker' left Paul's lips, Dave stood up and growled at him fiercely. "I'm not any different, Dad! I'm the same kid, okay? Just cause I'm gay doesn't mean I'm gonna quit loving hockey and start wearing a dress! Grow up already!" Kurt had quoted when he retold it that afternoon to Blaine. Kurt and Delilah managed to soothe both men back into their chairs but Dave got angry again when his father suggested a camp that "fixed these kind of things". This time, he just grabbed Kurt's hand, kissed his mother goodbye, and led Kurt to the door. Before slamming it behind himself, he said, "I don't need to be 'fixed', Dad. You do. You're a narrow minded asshole and I'm glad I'm not living here anymore."

Kurt had spent the entire drive back rubbing his hand up and down Dave's arm, trying to calm him down, but Dave still seemed hurt and angry. Kurt had seemed worried, since Dave had cancelled their lunch date for some time alone with his thoughts. Blaine had been at a loss as to what to say but Kurt had still thanked him for listening and asked if he would call to check on Dave. He said that if they flooded his voicemail enough, he might get annoyed enough to answer. Blaine had just laughed and agreed.

Dave picked up on the fifth ring. "Kurt, I really just need some time alone," he panted.

"Not Kurt. You sound tired," Blaine said, glad his call had been answered.

"I'm on a run," Dave replied, still puffing into the phone. "It's this or pummeling my pillow." Blaine smiled and nodded to himself. "I'm on my way back. I'll call Kurt after I shower. I know he's worried."

"Hey, let me meet you. I'll bring something to eat. We'll talk about our narrow minded fathers and I'll whoop your ass at Guitar Hero," Blaine said confidently.

Dave laughed. "Sure you will, Anderson. Bring your guitar. I only have one. I'll text you the address." Blaine grinned at the phone when the click told him Dave had hung up. He quickly called Kurt to let him know Dave was okay, just trying to express his emotions physically. He hung up, not knowing why it was exactly he didn't tell Kurt he was going over to Dave's hotel room. And why he felt like he was doing something naughty.

Dave let him into the room wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Blaine averted his eyes politely but Dave assured him it was okay. He shared a locker room with an entire football team, constantly dealing with the "measuring contests", towel thieves, and towel snaps. He could handle Blaine seeing him in a towel. Blaine set the Taco Bell he had picked up on the little table in the corner and peeked at Dave as he bent over to slip into his boxers. Immediately, Blaine's pants were a little tighter. He was _hung_. And droplets of water were rolling across his broad, muscular body, dampening his ample chest hair and pubs. He turned away before he could be caught and closed his eyes tightly. That was definitely an image that would be with him for a while. He thought of the most disgusting things he could think of until the bulge in his pants became slightly smaller, enough that it wouldn't be noticed.

"Okay. Dressed," Dave announced. Blaine turned around and watched Dave walk into the bathroom to hang his towel. He was wearing red sweatpants and a black t-shirt and Blaine couldn't believe the wonders his sweats did to show off Dave's firm and adorable ass. He blushed and forced himself not to think of that. Dave was Kurt's. Maybe he shouldn't have broken it off with that Warbler from the ball. "Food or Guitar Hero first?"

"Food," Blaine said immediately. Dave nodded and walked over to join him at the table. Blaine handed out the food and drank as much of his coke as he could without coming up for air, trying to wet his suddenly dry mouth. Dave frowned at him curiously. "Sorry," Blaine gasped when he finally swallowed his last gulp. "Really thirsty."

"Just don't choke, dude," Dave said with a nod. "This is great. How much do I owe you?" He lifted his taco to his mouth as Blaine shook his head.

"Nothing. My treat." Dave thanked him and he nodded with a smile. "So. You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really." Blaine nodded his understanding. They ate in silence until Dave apparently couldn't take it any longer and said, "He's such a dick." Blaine nodded his agreement and Dave snorted. "He's not even willing to _try_. Who the hell suggests a conversion camp when they find out their son's gay?"

"I have no idea," Blaine admitted. "My dad's still uncomfortable with me being gay but he's never suggested something like that."

"My parents are religious and uncomfortable," Dave said with a shrug. "It's okay. At least my mom still loves me. She's the only opinion that matters to me anyway." Blaine smiled and nodded. Dave stood up and popped his neck. "All right. C'mon, private school. Time for me to beat your ass at Guitar Hero."

Blaine laughed and stood up. "You're on."

Twenty minutes later, Dave had won, surprisingly, and neither of them could stop laughing, though they didn't know why. Blaine put his hands on Dave's shoulders to prevent himself from doubling over and Dave held him up readily. Blaine looked up and watched Dave laughing with wide eyes. _Holy_ _hell_, he thought, _He's gorgeous._ Before he could stop himself, his lips were pressed to Dave's and the other boy had gone completely still. He pulled back and found Dave staring at him with wide eyes.

"Dude," Dave started, pushing him away gently but firmly. "What did you just do?" Blaine looked down shamefully and Dave sank onto his bed with a frown. "You can't do that, bro. I like Kurt. I'm sorry but I do."

"I know. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Dave sighed and nodded. Blaine picked up his guitar and retrieved his car keys from the table. "I should go. I really am sorry, Dave." Dave stood up and nodded. He walked him to the door and opened it for him. Blaine took one-step out the door then stopped and turned to face him. "If you and Kurt don't work out, give me a thought, okay?"

Then he hurried off to his car. Dave shut the door then banged his head against it in frustration. Kurt was not going to be happy about this.

**TBC.**

**I have no excuse for the delay, only an apology. XOXO**


End file.
